Road Trip
by neonslushie
Summary: The titans go on a road trip, but it may not a "normal" trip.


** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO DC...**

** So hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic ever so there may be some infrequent formatting and setting but I am still learning how to improve. Anyways this is sladin, but will occur later on, this is quite a short chapter so I apologize in advance. Again, I also apologize for any infrequency with spelling, format, punctuation, etc.**

* * *

><p>Bags and suitcases crashed as everyone was packing clothes and everyday needs, today was the day they went on a camping trip and spent more time together. Cyborg came up with the idea after he fixed the T-Car and thought it would be fun to all stay in a car and go camping. Starfire was happy because of bonding time and learning new things about this foreign realm she has been in for a while. Beast Boy was happy because, well...he needed vacation and fun but also food, Raven just wanted to read her books because that was all that mattered. Robin just wanted to go because the forest they were going to may give them some information; it had always been known the place was scary and full of secrets.<p>

Beast Boy managed to carry his packed suitcase into the T-Car, and the rest also unloaded their luggage. They all hopped in, Cyborg driving the car and Robin sitting in the passenger seat in the front, he was the leader and wanted to be aware. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all sat in the back.

"So tell me again friend Cyborg, where is it we are doing the camping at?" Starfire asked very cheery. "It's just an anonymous forest star...it's a few hours away but legend says scary things hide there." Cyborg said trying to scare everyone as he started to drive. "Well we won't be scared at all!" Beast boy said, "Enough, I just wanna be there, look for some evidence and go...it is an interesting forest." Robin said huffing like a child and putting his feet on top the dashboard.

They all went to a store to buy some snacks real quick which consisted of candy on top of chips and got back in the car. "Exactly how much longer is this gonna take?" Raven said obviously annoyed. "Be patient Rae, we have another 2 hours or so..." Cyborg said, they started driving again. "Hey Raven! How about joke time!?" Beast boy said cackling, "No...don't want to hear about it" Raven replied in her monotone voice, on the other hand; "Oh glorious Beast Boy! I would love to hear some jokes!" Starfire squealed making Robin, Cyborg, and Raven sigh in irritation. "Ok so what do you call a cow with no legs? GROUND BEEF!" Beast boy said chuckling, "umm forgive me again but please I do not quite understand, what does a cow have to do with a type of meat?" Starfire said confused, "Beef is meat from cows, and if a cow has no legs it's on the ground making it ground beef." Raven replied and continued on with her book "Oh! I do now get the joke Beast Boy! Most entertaining" Starfire said laughing and clapping.

The car came to a halt after a million excruciating hours later, and Beast Boy had already eaten all the snacks. It was dark making it more difficult but they grabbed their bags and extra food then walked around the forest and found a pretty roomy spot to settle. Everyone set up a tent and some shared, they put logs on the ground and around, Raven lit the logs and they had a nice camping space.

"Well that was a pretty fun car trip!" Cyborg said cheerily "what was your guys favorite part?" Cyborg asked. "Hmm lets see, WHEN BEAST BOY FINALLY STOPPED TELLING JOKES!" Raven yelled, "I enjoyed the games of eye spy, and the joke telling!" Starfire stated, "the food!" Beast boy yelled. "When a good song finally came on the radio" Robin said.

A few hours later everyone was fast asleep, it seemed like a stupid harmless trip but truth was, the journey was going to be long and far...

* * *

><p><strong>If you have read this far, thank you! Please feel free to leave feedback as I always appreciate that and ocassionally respond. I do accept critisizm on my fanfcitions, but please no swearing or anything harsh.<strong>

お菓子を食べ、お友達に親切にする


End file.
